Roommates
by finnsnixx
Summary: Anonymous prompt - Finn and Santana live together as roommates after Hummelberry kick Santana out.


"Move it more to the left."

Finn gave a heavy sigh. "It would be a lot easier to move in the furniture if you weren't sitting on it San." He pushed the couch a little more towards the left like she had told him. "Is that better?" The annoyance he felt showed in his tone.

"Maybe a little back the other way." Santana glanced to him; she was met with a glare and a heavy sigh. "I was joking. Sit your ass down and relax."

He rolled his eyes at her, but nodded and plopped down on the couch beside her. Santana leaned back and let out a soft sigh, she wasn't really sure what to do or say, well she should probably say thank you to Finn. After Lady Hummel and Berry kicked her out she didn't have any place to go. She had hoped they would just take her back in, but that wasn't the case. She crashed on a friend's couch for a couple of days, but it wasn't the most convenient of situations. Now she was living with Finn, not exactly what she had expected, but it was better. She'd called Finn up to have a talk with Brody; it was that donkey faced jerk that had gotten her kicked out in the first place. She scowled at the thought of him, she was glad Finn had given that asshole what he deserved. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked to the male beside her. "Hey."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Thanks for not being a dick." She gave a smirk.

Finn rolled his eyes again, but smiled. He wrapped an arm around her, "No problem San."

* * *

Santana opened the bathroom door slowly and stepped inside. She glanced to the shower where Finn was, he was leaning his head back into the water while belting out _Don't Stop Believing_ again. A smirk pulled at Santana's lips as she grabbed her tooth brush, she squeezed a small amount of minty paste on the brush and started to brush her teeth.

"Santana!?" Finn exclaimed. "Get out!"

Santana pulled the tooth brush from her mouth for a moment, "Why? I'm not looking not that it would matter. I've seen it all before."

"That's not funny." He gave a heavy sigh. "Couldn't you have just waited to brush your teeth?"

"No." She almost laughed. "I could always get naked and join you. I did want to take a shower first, but your ass got in here first." She turned and spit in the sink.

"Keep your clothes on San and just go away."

She picked up a small glass of water and took a sip so she could rinse, she spit into the sink again before she looked to Finn. "One of these days I am just going to slip inside to freak you out." She gave a laugh and turned to leave. Just before she exited the bathroom she flushed the toilet, "Enjoy your shower."

"Ahh fuck!" Finn yelled. "That was just mean Santana!"

* * *

The small apartment was quiet, way too quiet, it was actually starting to drive Santana insane. The snow was falling outside so she couldn't go anywhere. Finn hadn't come back from the store yet, Santana was close to assuming he had either gotten lost and/or frozen to death out there. She hadn't really wanted that cinnamon hot coco she had sent him out for anyway. She stood up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom that she and Finn shared, both sides of the room were messy as usual, neither of them really seemed to care about keeping it clean.

"Get comfortable and find something to do." She mumbled to herself. She gave a soft sigh and slipped her hand down to her jeans and undid the buttons. She kicked them off letting them fall to the floor to be picked up later. She stepped further into the room; she narrowly avoided tripping over a pair of sneakers that were not hers. "Fuck shit." She muttered glaring down at the ratty shoes. Santana slipped her hand beneath her shirt and unsnapped her bra. She slid if off and tossed it away as she walked towards her dresser. Santana glanced down at her ipod sitting nicely in her doc on top of her dresser; she turned on her dance playlist and blasted it at near full volume. That at least killed the silence that had filled the apartment; maybe she could kill some boredom too.

She moved her hips to the beat of the music, a smile spread across her face and she started to sing along with the words as well. "You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right." She didn't even care or really notice that she was now dancing around her room in her black lacy boy shorts. "All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby, this is perfection." She continued to sing and dance. She was slowly making her way out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

The front door opened, but Santana didn't notice, she had her back to the door and was wiggling her hips. To say Finn was surprised to see a half-naked Santana dancing in the living room was an understatement, but once he had registered just exactly what he was seeing he couldn't help, but let out a laugh. "I'm not sure whether to give you some ones or…" He said in a teasing tone.

Santana whipped around and glared at him, "Don't you dare Hudson." She snapped. She covered the slight embarrassment she felt with false anger. "I may be good enough and hot enough to be a stripper, but don't sliding ones over here. You'll lose a damned finger." She stopped off towards the bedroom and slammed the door.

Finn let out another laugh and shook his head, "Whatever you say San!" he called to her.


End file.
